


В прачечной было жарко

by double_knot



Series: everyday project 2018 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: Хёнвон встретил нового соседа в прачечной, посреди ночи.





	В прачечной было жарко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Machine Wash Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176917) by [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover). 



Хёнвон ничего не имел против стирки посреди ночи.  
Можно даже сказать, что ему это нравилось, потому что кресло в углу, оставленное кем-то из былых жильцов, казалось ужасно удобным. А всё потому что ему приходилось покидать своё жилище из-за подозрительно громких звуков секса из соседней квартиры в час ночи. Особенно, когда на следующий день был назначен масштабный кастинг для известного бренда джинсов.  
Это было повторное предложение для Хёнвона, и он чувствовал, что может получить работу (потому что, как всем известно, он отлично выглядел в джинсах), но только если не будет слышать дополнительный час этих странных звуков. И пока кровать была номером один в списке любимых мест, кресло в прачечной являлось подходящей альтернативой для сна в пару часов.  
Он притащил корзину со стиркой на цокольный этаж, загрузил стиральную машину (крайнюю справа, из-за бесплатного двадцатиминутного полоскания, потому что щель для монет сбоила и иногда машинка подсчитывала слишком много) и опустился на кресло, готовый вздремнуть. Хёнвон был слишком высок, чтобы поджать ноги, но ему всё равно было удобно, и довольно скоро он заснул под жужжание стиральной машинки, этой необычной колыбельной.  
(По крайней мере, это было лучше, чем пять раз на неделю слушать секс парочки по соседству, когда количество собственных свиданий за прошлый год можно пересчитать на пальцах правой руки.)  
Хёнвон проснулся от стука дверцы стиральной машины. Открыв глаза, он увидел перед собой незнакомца, склонившегося над стиральной машинкой в слишком большой для него толстовке. Парень разгружал его стирку. В два ночи.  
− Эм… − зашевелился Хёнвон.  
Незнакомец подпрыгнул.  
− О! Ты проснулся.  
Он обернулся и улыбнулся. Хёнвон был уверен в искренности этой улыбки, хотя лицо было наполовину скрыто капюшоном.  
Не до конца проснувшийся Хёнвон поднялся, слегка пошатнулся, и парень инстинктивно протянул руку, чтобы поддержать его.  
− Ох. Спасибо. − Хёнвон выпрямился. − Кстати, это моя стирка.  
− Я догадался. − Кажется, для парня ситуация вовсе не была странной. − Ты спал, а эта машинка берет меньше денег, и… Прошу прощения, просто подумал, что ты не будешь против, если я разгружу её, так как всё уже готово. Как раз собирался положить вещи в сушилку.  
− Спа... Спасибо. − Хёнвон задумался, сделал бы сам такое для первого встречного, уснувшего в кресле прачечной. По-честному, он бы просто оставил всё так, как было. − Я достану то, что осталось, и, хм, ты… ты сможешь загрузить свои вещи, − Хёнвон жестом указал на корзину у ног незнакомца.  
Парень кивнул, поднял корзину и поставил её поверх машинки.  
Он был ниже Хёнвона, но явно шире, хотя было трудно сказать точно, так как незнакомец буквально тонул в толстовке. Довольно мило ткань окутывала тело, пока парень не стянул вещь с себя через голову и закинул в машинку с остальной стиркой, демонстрируя мускулистые плечи и руки.  
Это было… неожиданно, но, по крайней мере, привело Хёнвона в чувство.  
Он старался не пялиться, пока собирал остатки мокрых вещей, и, нагнувшись, закидывал их в сушилку. Когда Хёнвон окончательно выпрямился, незнакомец смотрел на него, склонив голову, и взлохмаченная чёлка закрывала один глаз.  
− Итак, у тебя квартира в этом доме, или ты всегда ночуешь в прачечной? − спросил он.  
Хёнвон поморщился.  
− Я живу на шестом этаже. Просто мои соседи не знают, что такое тишина. И завтра всё равно день стирки, поэтому я решил расправиться с этим сейчас, − ответил он. − А что на счёт тебя?  
− Я переехал только месяц назад, живу на девятом, угловая квартира. И, между прочим, никогда не спал в прачечной, − незнакомец прикусил нижнюю губу, скрывая улыбку.  
Хёнвон не был уверен, то ли он шутит, то ли просто пытается поддержать разговор. Наверное, и то, и другое одновременно.  
− Меня зовут Хосок, кстати, − парень протянул руку.  
− Хосок, да. − Хёнвон кратко пожал руку. Надеясь, что его собственная рука не была потной, он задумался, почему это его вообще волнует. − Я − Хёнвон.  
− Хёнвон, шестой этаж, − повторил Хосок, будто запоминая, и улыбнулся.  
Хёнвон подавил зевок, когда его стирка начала сушиться.  
− Я собираюсь подняться домой за кофе. Хочешь?  
− Ты приглашаешь первого встречного к себе в квартиру? Тебя не учили быть настороже?  
− Вообще, я думал принести его тебе сюда… − Хёнвон поднял корзину для белья и заметил тень изумления на лице Хосока, пока тот не качнул головой, и волосы повторили его движение. − Если желаешь?  
− Я уже выпил литр кофе, поэтому не думаю, что это будет хорошей идеей. Но всё равно спасибо. Эй... Может, я увижу тебя ещё раз здесь?  
− За стиркой в два ночи?  
Хёнвон подумал, что наступило время для ответной шутки. Или это называется флирт? Прошло слишком много времени, он не был уверен.  
− Что-то вроде того.  
Хёнвон не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
− Наверняка да.  
\--  
Неделю спустя с Хёнвоном произошло Наихудшее, когда он зашёл в лифт в холле жилого дома.  
Хёнвон абсолютно не был готов к социальному взаимодействию. После целого дня хандры и постоянных проверок телефона, он забыл поесть и только с наступлением темноты осознал, что в холодильнике было пусто.  
Он решил не ждать дурацких утренних часов и занялся стиркой вечером. Из-за того, что соседи вели себя тихо всю неделю, у Хёнвона не было особой причины заниматься домашними делами посреди ночи, кроме той, что он последние несколько дней изредка (читай: часто) думал о Хосоке.  
К сожалению, мимолетные мысли о подтянутой спине не являлись достаточно весомым поводом, чтобы менять планы.  
Поэтому, прихватив старые тренировочные штаны и ношеную футболку, он с трудом спустился на цокольный этаж в районе четырёх вечера. Ему удалось очаровать леди с угловой квартиры на втором этаже, чтобы использовать крайнюю левую стиральную машинку между её второй и третьей стирками, после чего направился в киоск прикупить что-то, что можно кинуть на сковородку и при этом не сжечь.  
Именно по этой причине Хёнвон абсолютно не был в настроении для социального взаимодействия и выглядел как кусок дерьма в старых штанах с пятнами непонятного происхождения на карманах. И в этот момент произошло Наихудшее для одиноко стоящего человека в лифте: кто-то попросил придержать лифт как раз тогда, когда двери уже закрывались.  
Этот кто-то буквально в последнее мгновение втиснулся в лифт. Он сделал глубокий вдох и легко рассмеялся, после чего сказал:  
− О, это ты! Парень из прачечной!  
Хёнвон наконец-то оторвал взгляд от бумажного пакета с продуктами и встретился лицом к лицу с Хосоком, который сиял прежней тёплой улыбкой, что и две недели назад, но одет был уже в менее повседневную одежду. Вместо огромной толстовки и шорт сейчас он был в настолько тесных джинсах, что Хёнвон невольно сглотнул. А ещё на нём была белая рубашка с двумя верхними расстёгнутыми пуговицами.  
Хёнвон почувствовал лёгкое разочарование, что Хосок не запомнил его имени и ответил:  
− Меня зовут Хён…  
− Хёнвон, я знаю. − Хосок ухмыльнулся. − Опять собираешься сбежать от своих соседей ночью?  
− Возможно, но у меня выходной, поэтому я уже закончил стирку.  
− Какая досада. − Хосок буквально надулся, когда лифт достиг шестого этажа. Едва Хёнвон вышел в коридор, тот спросил: − может, на следующей неделе?  
Хёнвон кивнул на прощание. И никогда раньше он так сильно не жалел, что занялся домашними делами до наступления темноты.  
Отвлёкшись от готовки, он перебрал все ящики в поисках нестиранных вещей, но ничего не нашёл, и, в любом случае, насколько отчаянным он бы выглядел в такой ситуации?  
Обед слегка подгорел, отчего Хёнвон помрачнел ещё больше.  
В ту ночь он не спал, лежал, раздумывая о джинсах и белой рубашке.  
А когда осознал, что представляет своего нового соседа не в джинсах, а уже без них, то послал всё к чёрту.  
\--  
На следующей неделе Хёнвон в самом деле позабыл о стирке и вспомнил о ней только во время чистки зубов, когда сверлил взглядом зеркало.  
Едва минул час ночи, когда он дотащился до прачечной. Внутри крутилось ожидание встречи с Хосоком, что было довольно глупо, так как они уже дважды виделись. А ещё Хёнвон готов был поклясться, что Хосок ему вообще привиделся из-за позднего часа и недосыпа, если бы не случилась самая неловкая поездка в лифте после.  
Сердце всё же пропустило удар, когда Хёнвон обнаружил, что в прачечной было пусто.  
Он загрузил стиральную машину, так как на следующий день требовалась чистая белая футболка на кастинг. После этого скормил крайней правой машинке мелочь, поставил в режим горячей стирки, присел в кресло и принялся просматривать старые журналы об обустройстве дома, оставленные кем-то из жильцов.  
За пару минут до окончания стирки он почувствовал чьё-то присутствие.  
− Опять избегаешь соседей?  
Это был Хосок.  
Хёнвон поднял взгляд и старался вести себя непринуждённо. В этот раз Хосок был полностью одет (и повседневно), в милой толстовке большого размера и джинсах с порезами на коленях. И всё равно отлично выглядел.  
− Вообще, − ответил Хёнвон, − к их чести, они вели себя довольно тихо на этой неделе.  
− А. Тогда ты решил пообщаться со мной тут? − Хосок ухмыльнулся.  
− Я здесь, чтобы постирать. − Хёнвон закрыл журнал. − Ну и, само собой, чтобы вникнуть в последние тренды оформления интерьера.  
Хосок громко рассмеялся и поставил корзину с бельем поверх машинки.  
− Если честно, я просто забыл постирать одежду на завтра. А ты почему так поздно? − Спросил Хёнвон.  
− Я просто… Не очень хорошо сплю. Во всяком случае, сейчас. Получаю степень магистра, и у меня что-то вроде перерыва. Ты студент?  
Хёнвон покачал головой.  
− Нет, я модель. По крайней мере, пытаюсь стать.  
− Ты модель? − Хосок замер и задумался. И после ответил: − Хотя, не знаю даже, почему переспрашиваю. Конечно, ты модель, ты…  
Он неопределенно взмахнул рукой.  
− Я что? – полюбопытствовал Хёнвон.  
Хосок закатил глаза.  
− Сам знаешь.  
− Высокий?  
− Да, ты высокий, − согласился Хосок. − И выглядишь как модель.  
− Потому что высокий?  
Хёнвон получал удовольствие от ситуации, и Хосок наверняка это понял, потому что спросил:  
− Ты сейчас подбиваешь меня сделать тебе комплимент?  
− Нет. − Хёнвон отвёл взгляд, ожидая, когда машинка закончит стирку.  
− Знаешь, − сказал Хосок. − Мы должны обменяться номерами. Чтобы лучше согласовывать время. Процесс стирки не такой нудный, когда есть с кем поговорить.  
− Было бы неплохо.  
Хёнвон улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы взять телефон Хосока.  
И следующим утром, когда он сжёг завтрак, был уже не так сильно этим расстроен.  
\--  
Когда они встретились в следующий раз, то со временем позабыли, по какой причине оказались на холодном полу цокольного этажа посреди глубокой ночи.  
Они разговаривали о работе, этике связей на фотосетах, приближающихся экзаменах Хосока, где готовят лучший рамён и как Хосок иногда закрывал шторы в своей квартире на девятом этаже, когда обострялась его акрофобия.  
После разговоров и смеха между ними образовалась тишина, и Хосок неожиданно сказал:  
− Погоди, кажется, стирка закончилась.  
Он двинулся к сушке позади, которая уже какое-то время хранила молчание.  
− О, чёрт, стирка. − Хёнвон вытащил телефон из кармана, и его глаза распахнулись, когда он проверил время. − Вау. Мы положили вещи в сушку около двух, да? А уже почти четверть пятого.  
− Наше счастье, что мы стираем посреди ночи. − Хосок широко улыбнулся. − Единственная причина, по которой я оказался тут в два ночи в первую нашу встречу, потому что знал, насколько суровым это место может быть. Если ты не вытащил свои вещи в следующую секунду после окончания стирки, ты превращаешься во врага номер один.  
Хёнвон рассмеялся.  
− Комитет жильцов нас бы точно выкинул, обнаружив, что мы держим вещи на час дольше положенного.  
− Я бы просто сказал, что легко потерять счёт времени, наслаждаясь твоим обществом.  
− Во время стирки?  
− Наслаждаясь совместным времяпровождением, − прояснил Хосок, склонил голову и после улыбнулся.  
− Я тоже наслаждаюсь. Совместной стиркой, в смысле.  
Хёнвон ухмыльнулся и увернулся от игривого тычка Хосока в плечо.  
\-- 

Хёнвон с нетерпением ждал дней стирки (точнее, ночей) даже больше, чем дней, когда можно полдня валяться в постели без дела. Возможно, дело было в том, что он начал грёзить о валяниях в постели вместе с Хосоком.  
Было глупо, что стирка стала менее приоритетной, чем зависание с Хосоком. Не то, чтобы это останавливало его от кормёжки стиральной машинки монетами или ожидания времени загрузки даже после недели в одних и тех же джинсах, когда вещей на стирку было так мало, что приходилось интересоваться у друзей, не нужна ли им с этим помощь.  
Это было похоже на искаженный день сурка − первого свидания − совместная стирка каждую неделю. И Хёнвону казалось, что стоит им выйти из этой комнаты, как магия рассеется. Что Хосок потеряет всякий интерес к бездельничеству бок о бок вместе с ним.  
Одной ночью, в среду, краем глаза Хёнвон уловил, как Хосок следил за ним, когда Хёнвон занимался всего лишь раскладываем носков по парам. Это было не так уж интересно.  
− Что?  
− Ничего. − Хосок зевнул. − Просто… С тобой приятно проводить время. Я рад, что мы встретились.  
Хёнвон едва собрался, чтобы ответить, как его перебил Хосок:  
− А ещё ты понимаешь, что складываешь голубой носок с чёрным, да? Давай, помогу, − и забрал носки из рук.  
Хёнвон в итоге все же ответил шёпотом:  
− Я тоже рад.  
Хосок отвернулся.  
\--  
Последующие несколько дней Хёнвон пару раз (читай: двадцать восемь) размышлял о последнем взаимодействии с Хосоком, но это всегда получалось в неуместное время. Например, когда он пытался держать покер-фейс рядом с прежним соседом по комнате по имени Минхёк, который постоянно спрашивал: “Как его зовут?”, когда они пили уже порядком остывший кофе.  
Хёнвон послал идеально убийственный взгляд своему другу.  
− Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.  
Минхёк скривился.  
− Имеешь. Ты на кого-то запал. Я прямо уверен в этом. Назови мне его имя!  
− Я ухожу, − ответил Хёнвон, но с места при этом не сдвинулся.  
− Ты говорил то же самое полчаса назад! − Минхёк рассмеялся.  
− Только потому, что ты задавал мне дурацкие вопросы в течение сорока минут. − Хёнвон отодвинул чашку с холодным кофе в сторону.  
− Правда? − Минхёк проверил время. – Ну, тогда он тебе действительно очень сильно нравится. В последний раз, когда ты с кем-то встречался, то раскололся уже через пятнадцать минут.  
Хёнвон почувствовал, как краснеют его щёки.  
− Мы не встречаемся.  
− Я так и знал! − Минхёк буквально сиял. − А теперь ты скажешь мне, как его зовут?  
Хёнвон замер.  
− Нет.  
\--  
Хёнвон устал так сильно, что чувствовал жжение в глазах.  
Он закончил сниматься для передовой статьи в полночь, добрался до дома почти в час ночи, даже не смыв подводку с уголков глаз. При этом чувствовал себя так, будто готов навечно провалиться в кровать до того, как пришло сообщение от Хосока. Там было что-то о перерыве в учёбе, пролитом на любимую толстовку кофе и не хотел бы Хёнвон встретиться на привычном месте минут через двадцать?  
Хёнвон проигнорировал протест со стороны уставших глаз и напечатал в ответ: “Конечно, почему бы и нет?”  
Пятьдесят минут спустя Хосок поймал его на зевке. Хёнвон быстро прикрыл рот.  
− Эй. Тебе действительно надо заниматься стиркой прямо сейчас? − спросил Хосок обеспокоено. − Ты выглядишь уставшим.  
− Ну спасибо, − пробормотал Хёнвон.  
− Я не говорю, что ты плохо выглядишь, потому что это не так. Просто уставшим. Так что, это действительно надо делать?  
− Что?  
− Потому что, если по-честному, − продолжил он, − то мне нет. Обычно я занимаюсь стиркой раз в три недели. Что отвратительно, знаю, но я в академическом отпуске и могу носить что угодно. Я могу сидеть дома абсолютно голым, если захочу.  
Хёнвон моргнул.  
− Какой интересный мыслительный образ.  
Хосок рассмеялся.  
− Ты понял, что я имею в виду, верно? Стирка моей толстовки вполне может подождать. Мне просто нравится проводить время с тобой, но сейчас ты устал, а я тебя тут держу, и… погоди, почему ты так улыбаешься?  
Он потянулся ткнуть Хёнвона в бок.  
− Я всё ещё с тем образом тебя в квартире. − Хёнвон ухмыльнулся и изогнулся, избегая руки Хосока. − Прости! Ну, я привык видеть тебя в два часа ночи, но, кажется, прямо сейчас мне надо уснуть сном спящей красавицы, если я собираюсь дальше работать как модель.  
− Тебе не нужен сон спящей красавицы.  
− Да, не нужен, я просто пытался быть скромным.  
Хосок закатил глаза.  
− Я забыл, мы так прекрасны, что нам вообще не надо спать.  
− И когда это стало касаться нас обоих? Кто сказал, что ты красавчик?  
Мгновение Хосок выглядел сомневающимся, чуть ли не до боли, будто Хёнвон действительно мог это сказать всерьёз, отчего последний запаниковал. В его горле будто образовался комок от осознания, что он причинил Хосоку боль невзначай обронёнными словами. В итоге выдал:  
− Я бы сказал, к твоему сведению.  
Хёнвон был рад, что признал это, даже если хотелось, чтобы пол под ним провалился и поглотил его. Ему было неловко, потому что улыбка, которой наградил его Хосок, была просто замечательной.  
− Итак? Что скажешь на счёт того… Чтобы не заниматься стиркой? Вместе, имею в виду. − Хосок мял в руках одну и ту же рубашку, просто чтобы занять себя. − Я истосковался по рамёну, мы могли бы сходить на обед...  
− Обед? Звучит отлично, − кивнул Хёнвон.  
− В субботу?  
− Я за. − Хёнвон улыбнулся, когда они подняли корзины, вышли из прачечной и направились к лифту. − Но имей в виду, если мы начнём встречаться, тебе придётся заниматься стиркой чаще, чем раз в три недели, даже будучи в академотпуске.  
− Ладно. − Хосок улыбнулся. − Мне несомненно нравится заниматься стиркой. Ведь в прачечной можно встретить горячих парней.  
И Хёнвон с этим не мог поспорить.


End file.
